


The Experiment

by eylaei



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Drug Use, Human Experimentation, Violence, cool adventure, different, love dovey stuff coming later on, mature stuff may come in later, please read if ya want, some gore later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eylaei/pseuds/eylaei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the game was completely different? What if the institute was not only trying to give mankind a future, but evolve man himself? What if Shaun and Nate both died, and the Sole Survivor was taken instead? Experimented on to be more than human, to overcome any threat that the fallout could throw at her? What if someone in the institute, got her out? How will she survive in a world where nothing makes sense? What lengths will the Institute go to in order to recapture her? ( The story was stuck in my head and I was wondering what would have happened if things were different.)<br/>-------------------------------------------------------<br/>Eve saw the bombs. Beautiful, destructive, soundless. That’s something she remembers so clearly. Everything else…well that’s a blur to her. She knows there were two very special people that were gone. She remembers…white walls and people in lab suits..it felt like a dream…she remembered pain…and the promise of a better future. And that’s where it ended. Now she was sitting in the middle of a deserted, dirty alleyway, looking up at the dark grey sky.  “Where am I..”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Definitely not God

Eve stared up. The dark clouds passed over her slowly and everything was silent. There was no rain or wind. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes, trying to get her vision to settle back to normal. Everything seemed a little blurry. Once her vision fixed itself, she noticed she was wearing a snow white patient gown. Well, not so white anymore thanks to some dirt around her. She noticed, attached to her arm, a device. After pressing a few buttons and punching the screen a bit, it was obvious to her the thing was broken. Whatever it was. But, Eve felt the need to keep it there. 

“Where am I…” she mumbled softly. The alley was small and junk lay everywhere, the smell almost unbearable. She covered her nose and tries to stand up. She gasped and she jerked forward and landed on her hands and knees. Her legs felt like jello and she couldn’t balance herself well. “O-okay…slowly..” she told herself and proceeded to use a nearby wall to help herself up. It took a while but she managed to stand fully, legs wobbling. Stumbling forward, she began to feel strength come back to her legs and very slowly walked towards the main street. That is, until she heard a growl behind her. 

Eve slowly looked over her shoulder and held her breath, hoping that whatever it was didn’t notice her presence. At first, nothing seemed to move. Her eyes scanned the area and a couple of junk pieces fell off the dumpster. Then, a hand slid through the pile of debris and grasped the air. “W-w-what..” she squeaked and pressed back into the wall, her sight only on the hand. Something began pushing itself over the side of the dumpster and a body fell onto the floor with a thud. A skinny, rotting human. Eve didn’t stay long to find out what it was and ran out of the alleyway screaming. Behind her, she could hear hissing and more movements. The streets and houses looked old, and destroyed. The pavement and road were greatly cracked and the vehicles were covered in rust, scratches, and even…blood. Parts of buildings were completely gone or boarded up, and there was no evidence of people being there in a long time. 

Her heart pounded as she ran down the streets, trying her best not to trip over broken lamp posts or junk. She dared to look back and saw at least 8 of those things chasing after her, running at full speed. They jumped over cars and each other, shoving and pushing. The closest one behind her took a crouching stance and, with a loud shriek, pounced towards her. Eve let out a loud scream and ducked in time, looking up to see its head crack against the back windshield of the vehicle in front of her. She continued running until the creatures shouts silenced. Ducking behind a turned over bus, she let out a hoarse cry and shakily peeked around it to see if she was still being pursued. The creatures sniffed the air and growled loudly at her, but backed away. In the distance, she heard gunshots and screaming. The direction was unclear and she desperately looked around for any sign of life. When she turned again to the creatures, she saw the last of them crawling throw the window of an abandoned building. 

“God p-please h-help me..” she prayed softly. She stood up slowly and turned around. In front of her, there were two very large….clawed….feet. Her heart dropped as she examined the being in front of her. Large build, scales on some parts of its body, clawed hands and spiky teeth, glowing yellow eyes, a bony tail swaying back and forth behind it, and two massive horns seated on its head. It sniffed her and she could hear a low grumble in its stomach. “You are definitely not G-God…” she whispered, horrified.


	2. Goodneighbor

Hancock sighed and leaned back into the couch. Fahrenheit escorted a group of people out before taking a seat on the couch across from him, planting her feet on the table. “Well. Seems we are going to have to be a little more careful now huh boss. I’ll tell the boys to put the alert out. ” He nodded and rubbed his face. A small group came to Goodneighbor asking about a missing person, a child. Hancock hated when things happened to kids, especially in this messed up world. But, that was life. There were actually a couple of kids living in Goodneighbor, some with families, others on their own. What bugged him was the recent increase of kidnappings. Not just with children, but with anybody. Something didn’t seem right.

“Wonder what’s with all this shit.” He muttered, taking a sip from an open vodka bottle that was on the table in front of him. “It was normal for a kidnapping to happen _once_ in a while. Eventually though, those people got found. Alive or dead, whichever. Ain’t right how all of a sudden now more have gone missin’ without showin’ back up.” Fahrenheit lit up a cigarette and thought about it. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s the gunners. Could be the institute, but I don’t recall the rumors saying they kidnapped this many people. In a short amount of time. Guess it’s just something to keep an eye on.” She glanced at him, but could tell that it still bothered him greatly by the way his eyes were narrowed. “Gotta focus on our own problems first, Hancock.” “Yeah I know, I know.”

* * *

 

_Drip Drip_

Her eyes remained downcast as she dragged her feet to... _wherever_ she was going. It seemed more like her body was moving itself, no permission needed from her. _Drip Drip._ She wondered what happened to that thing…she saw it standing there and then everything went black and now....well…now she was just walking off somewhere. What was that dripping noise? She paused and looked down at her blood red gown. Her feet were coaxed with blood and behind her was a trail of red. Her back ached and she reached her hand back to feel what was causing her so much pain. It was wet and she could feel three big rips in her skin that burned when she touched it. It was painful…but she didn’t find herself screaming in pain. Maybe her body was numbed by whatever happened.

The dripping noises never ceased as she continued down the street, passing by large buildings and turned over vehicles. More accompanied it as the rain began to fall. It sounded so peaceful to her and it cooled down the fever she felt was building up. I should find somewhere to rest...and think, she thought. She stopped in front of a puddle, where she noticed the reflection of lights. Looking up, she saw a bright neon lighted sign, with an arrow pointing to her right. “Goodneighbor…” she slumped against the wall and trailed it to the entrance, leaving a long blood smear across it, like red paint on a canvas. Her hand grasped the handle before opening it slowly. Her vision faded again and she saw some blurred people turn towards her.

“What the hell?”

“Shit! someone catch her!”

“Damn, something tried to rip her apart. Get the doc over here!”

“Who the fuck is she?”


	4. Relax

_The bright lights were too much for her eyes..._

_“Now hold still, dear. You’re just going to make it worse if you struggl-look, look. Just keep your arm still and the procedure will be over in a matter of seconds, like always.”_

_“No! Get that thing away from me!” she cried out._

_“Hold still, dear.”_

_“No!” she kicked the figure in front of her._

“OW! FUCK! Lady relax!!”

Eve’s eyes frantically looked around the room and she saw a bunch of people holding her down onto a table. No lab coats. No bright lights. No white walls. No doctors. They seemed like regular people, except wearing dirty clothes and worn armor. And the walls were ancient looking and covered in tattered wallpaper. One man held his face and fell back onto a chair. “She’s got one hell of a kick, I’ll give her that.” He groaned in pain.

“W-what!? W-who are you?” she yelped as a needle broke through the skin of her arm. “Stop it!!” She kicked and screamed, thrashing her arms around in an effort to break free from their grip. More people entered the room and she could hear one yell to another, “Get Hancock over here! Where the hell is Amari!”

“P-please..” she whimpered, tears rolling down her face. A woman came up to the table, tan suit, brown hair, but her face…it looked burnt almost. And her eyes were dark, so dark. Eve’s eyes widened as she had flashbacks of the creatures that chased her when she had first woken up. “Now don’t you worry, honey. We are gonna take good care of you, you just need calm down is all.” She smiled softly. Despite the calm vibe Eve sensed from her, she couldn’t get over the overwhelming fear. It became too much and she passed out, head banging back against the table. The man Eve kicked in the faced stood up and approached the table, rubbing his nose.

“Damn Daisy, should’ve came in here earlier.”

Daisy shoved him a bit and shook her head, “Oh shut up. Poor thing, looks like she’s been through hell. Funny though…she looked at me like she ain’t ever seen a ghoul before.” Everyone in the room quickly did their best to stop the bleeding and Doctor Amari burst through the doors, holding some stimpaks and med-x. Looking at the woman on the table, her eyes widened. “What on earth happened here?”

“We’re as clueless as you are, Doc. Woman just walked right through the front doors like this. We’re surprised she was still breathing with all that blood dripping from her back. Can you fix her? ”

Doctor Amari went to the table and began examining Eve, turning her carefully on her side and looking at her back. “You know, I do know a bit more than just the human brain. These slashes are pretty deep. It must have been a Deathclaw.” She peered over to look at Eve’s face. “How did you make it out alive..” she murmured. Daisy handed Amari her materials as she worked. “We checked the outer perimeter of Goodneighbor, but there was no sign of a Deathclaw anywhere. We did get a good look at the direction she came from. Girl left a blood trail, she came far. Hancock’s sending scouts to go clear everything, make sure the Deathclaw doesn’t follow the trail back here.” Her eyes glanced sadly at Eve. “Hm…well, when we fix her up. I’d like to ask her some questions. One that confuses me the most is why she is exploring the Commonwealth wearing a patient gown. I haven’t seen one of these in a while. _Obviously_ , they aren’t the best choice of armor. ”

Daisy nodded, “We think she could be a Vault dweller.” She motioned to a small table in the corner of the room where the Pip-Boy lay. “She was found with that Pip-Boy on her arm. The things broken though, so someone’s gonna have to take a look at it.”

“I’ll dig someone up to take a look at that thing.” Came a raspy reply.

Amari and Daisy turned to see Hancock walk into the room. “Ladies. What we have here?” He walked beside Doctor Amari and looked at Eve. “Mayor, seems like we might have a vault dweller. She’s badly injured. Deathclaw got her good on her back, but she should make it. Other than that, I don’t know. It’s odd that she’s roaming the Commonwealth with this attire.” Hancock nodded and glanced at the crimson covered gown. _What the hell would anyone be doing roaming anywhere with that on?_

“Shit, can’t believe she survived at all.” He said, and glanced at her face. Oddly enough, she had a beautiful face. It was an odd thought at the moment considering Amari was cleaning the blood off the poor woman but he can’t recall the last time he saw a face that pretty. Her look seemed out of place. She was out of place. He pushed back his thoughts and turned to Amari. “I’ll leave ya to work your magic, Doc. Tell me when she’s up though, I wanna ask her some questions.”

“Yes, Mayor”


	5. Amnesia

“Boss.”

Hancock looked up and saw Fahrenheit standing at the doorway, a concerned look fixed on her face. “What happened? You find the Deathclaw?” he asked, throwing her some jet. She caught it and twirled it around with her hands a bit before leaning against the door frame, “Oh. We found it alright.”

Hancock raised a nonexistent eyebrow. “Sounds like you got more to add onto that.” Fahrenheit chuckled and whistled a little, “That son of a bitch was torn to _shreds_. Decapitated. Opened up. Arms found across the street. Legs barely attached to the main body. Tail ripped in half. Horns were cracked. That Deathclaw was disassembled like a robot.” She sat down and ran a hand through her hair. “I don't know what ripped it apart but whatever it was..wasn't there when we arrived. No trace of it either. Maybe that woman has some information. She could have ran if something else attacked it, it explains how she survived.”

Hancock opened up a bottle of wine and took a sip. “Could be. But that doesn't change much. Just means something stronger is roamin’ around. Keep an eye out still, I'll put the boys on more frequent rounds until I'm sure we’re in the clear.”

“Alright. What about her?”

“She’s pretty fucked up at the moment so we just got to wait until the doc finishes with her. After that, then we’ll talk to her. Anyway, I think it's best she stays in Goodneighbor a while. Doesn’t look like she came from a settlement.” He grinned a little. “Besides, she’s a looker.”

Fahrenheit sighed a little and rubbed her eyes. “Only you would bring something like that up in a situation like this, Hancock.”

“Jealous?” he smirked.

Fahrenheit couldn't help scoff, a smile playing on her lips. “Yeah, Boss. I’m jealous of the woman with three Deathclaw slashes to the back and 50 percent of her blood gone.”

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds awful.”

* * *

 

Eve opened her eyes, above her the fan circled endlessly. There was the soft sound of humming coming from somewhere. She sat up, looking around cautiously. On the other side of the room, Daisy was rummaging through some dresses and clothes.

"Hey there, glad to see you're awake. I'd take it easy if I were you." She smiled and pulled a chair up to the table. "The name's Daisy, yours?"

Eve stared at Daisy's face and back up the tiniest bit. "Eve...." she leaned in a little closer to examine Daisy's skin. "What..happened?"

"Well that's one way to make a first impression." Daisy gave a raspy chuckle. "What? Never seen a ghoul before? Think of us as...well we are people, just changed a bit due to the radiation." Radiation? "From..the blast?" Eve questioned.

"Didn't come from anywhere else. Though, for 200 years of exposure, I still look pretty good. Anyway, we had to change you out of that patient gown we found you in, there was so much blood on it. But, I managed to dig up some clothes that could fit you. What on earth happened to you out there?" She walked over to the door and opened it slightly, speaking to someone who stood on the other side. "Tell the mayor she's up."

Eve rubbed her head and tried to think back to what happened. She woke up in the dark alleyway. She was wearing a patient gown and that weird device on her arm. It felt like she just woke up from a long nap. Those creatures...they looked kinda similar to Daisy, except they were more mutated, uncontrollable, and hostile. And then there was that...thing. A monster. She tried harder to remember what happened next but it was as if that part of her memory was blank. The last thing she remembered was opening that door and passing out. "I don't remember what I was doing out there.." she whispered. Her ears picked up the sound of boots coming down the hallway and some talking. Daisy opened the door and Eve watched as a male ghoul waltzed in, wearing a...was that a hat? She tilted her head, it was a strange hat. Familiar, but strange. The red coat he sported was torn in different places but showed some effort of repairment, seeing as there were stitches in various areas. Something was tied around his waist that displayed the colors red, white, and blue. _America._ The word drifted through her thoughts, and a feeling of nostalgia passed through her, of what she couldn't put her finger on. She glanced at his face. Dark, black eyes, like daisy's. His skin was similar to hers too, maybe of a little darker tone though. The woman next to him looked tougher, more stiff in body language compared to the ghoul beside her. Her head was half shaved, the hair visible was orange. Her eyes were grey and didn't seem to express any kindness. It more just stared coldly at her, and with her thin lips pressed together, the phrase 'looks could kill' seemed possible.

"Eve, this is mayor Hancock and Fahrenheit, his bodyguard."

"Ah, you wide awake now, sister?" Hancock slid into the chair in front of her and nodded to Daisy. "Thanks Daisy" Daisy smiled and left the room, passing Fahrenheit who watched Eve from a distance. "What the hell were you doing out there." Fahrenheit asked simply.

"Uhm..I don't really..r-remember." she looked down, it was really uncomfortable looking at Fahrenheit. She seemed like a powerful woman. Not just physically, but there was something about the way she stood and talked that really gave off the feeling that she could kill you if you said or did the wrong thing. And right now, she was staring suspiciously in to Eve's soul.

"She's lying."

"I r-really don't. All I remember is waking up in an alleyway and being chased and seeing that thing, that monster...."

"Deathclaw." Fahrenheit interrupted.

"That's what its called?...o-okay...Deathclaw...yeah, that thing showed up and then I found my way here. I don't remember anything else...just my name but...I can't remember if I came from anywhere." Eve trembled a bit, a thousand thoughts racing through her mind. What id they didn't believe her? What if they thought she was some sort of bad guy or worse? They could do anything to her. No...no they saved her, they must be good people. She hoped so at least.

Hancock processed what Eve was saying and spoke up. "Hmm. Well sister. If what you're sayin' is true, I think a trip to the memory Den could help ya figure things out. For now, you should rest. I already got you a room at Hotel Rexford. In Goodneighbor, we all look out for each other. Of the people, for the people. "He winked at the last part and stood up. She nodded slowly but could see her face turn a little red. Now that the blood, dirt, and wounds were cleaned up, he took a better look at her. Her hair was was ginger in color, freckles sprinkled on her cheeks, smooth pale skin, emerald green eyes, and full light pink lips. Beautiful was an understatement. He looked a little longer that usual and Fahrenheit nudged his arm. "Boss, can I have a word?" He glanced at her and could see a little smirk on her face, as well as something else.

"Alright." He turned to the door before glancing back at Eve. "If you have any questions, just come find me or Fahrenheit here." Eve nodded and watched the two leave. She stood up and walked over to the clothes pile Daisy was digging through. Most of the dresses were a bi torn or dirtied, but she found a sequin dress that was in the best condition than the rest. Her eyes trailed over the texture and design and she made sure the door was closed before slipping it on. "Okay..Memory Den it is."


End file.
